Its Not Rocket Science
by Venus Valentine2005
Summary: This is so totaly mad so if you don't like mad then its simple just don't read it. I don't know about age group but it don't have any thing that kids can't read but if it does then please proof read just in case.


**It's Not Rocket Science.**

Hello… urm I'm really sorry about The Venus Valentine Story but they took it , Anyway here is a good one I wroteoff I don't know why, I was enjoying it too I hope you like it.it last night and didn't go to bed until 5am

Summery: There is different anime in this and it turns out good, I asked my Best Friend to proof read it first so as to find out weather it was good enough to put on here, I hope you enjoy reading it.

Cast: Cid Highwind, Nancy O'Shea, Yami Yugi, Seto Kiba, Vincent Valentine, Cloud Strife, Seifer Almasy, Squall Leonheart, Yugi Motto, Gene Starwind, Kyle (Can't spell last name), Naomi Summer, Ryou Bakura, Joey Wheeler, Yami Bakura and Sephiroth. WOW that's a lot of anime, Oh and one more thing Not for young kids and big babies.

Yami Walked in to the room and spotted Nancy (You know her, It's me) trying to pull Cid out of the T.V. "What on Jhonen Vasquez's head are you doing Sugar Puff?" Nancy straighten up and you could see Cids legs sticking out of the T.V. "Well... he tripped over Kibas Suitcase and landed in the T.V. and now I can't seem to get him out...His stuck." You could hear a muffle come from the T.V. "Hwhos hat harrott hake?" (Transformation,"Whos that Carrot Cake?") "It's Yami! Hey could you try and help me pull him out?" "Sure!"

Kiba then walked in and spotted them and started to laugh "Hahahaha Whats he trying to do, get his own T.V. show!" "Shut up Kiba and help us!" "Hey whats he gonna call it Touch my bum or Can You Feel It?" Yami giggled but Nancy went mad, "KIBA, SHUT UP AND HELP ME AND YAMI GET HIM OUT OF THIS STOOPID T.V.!" "Why should I? It's not like I put him there.!" Nancy gave him the daggers "As a matter of fact it was your suitcase that he tripped over and thats why his in the blunderin T.V., thats why you should help!" "Oh well...Ok then."

Then Vincent and Cloud walked in, Vincent ran over to them "Oh my poor baby, Can I help?" Of course his saying that to Nancy not Cid. Kiba didn't look at who he was talking to and just replied "Yeah, the more the merrier." Cloud just tutted and walked over to help.

Seifer walked in and parked his behind on the couch "Whats on the T.V., Tug of War?" and started to giggle at himself then "THWAK" "Hey what was that for Squally Boy?" "Don't just sit there, lets help." Then Yugi walked in and burst into tears "CID BROKE THE T.V.!" and just sat there crying.

Then in walked Gene Starwind (for those who don't know Outlaw Star) "Hey Guys en Girls what up?...What are you doing to the T.V.?" "Oh Gene can you please help us Honey?" "Anything for my little Bunny Rabbit!" Nancy looked fed up; She was getting fed up with all the pet names.

Then in walked Kyle (One of my friends who is in to anime and his mad on coffee too) he didn't notice what was going on with the T.V., he just sat on the couch and started crying while looking in the bottom of his starbucks mug "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, IT'S GONE, MY COFFEE HAS GONE, WHY HAS THOU LEFT ME? I WANT MY COFFEE BACK..."

Then in walked Naomi (She's on this site you know her as Bloodbabe, She's mad on Sephiroth) who was screaming "SEPHY, MY SEPHY, SEPHY, I WANT MY SEPHIROTH BACK." Nancy turned to Knee (My nickname for Naomi) "What in the name of Johnny.c. is up with you?" Knee put her hand on her forehead and acted dramatic "SEPH, his gone shopping and wouldn't let me go with him. Why have thou forsaken me." Nancy looked at Knee "Enough with the Shakespeare!" Knee was about to ask what was going on around the T.V. but was cut off by Kyle "COFFEE, CCCCOOOOFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEE, COME BACK TO MMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.!" Knee slapped him "Kyle why don't you go make your self another one, we have got coffee in the cupboard!" "ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" as he raced past her to get to the kettle, "Boy he really is mad on coffee!" "Yeah, anyway Knee can you help us get Cid out of the T.V.?" Knee nodded and went over to help.

Then in walks Ryou, "Hi all. Whats going on?" Knee looked over at him "Oh can you give us a hand sweetie?" "Yeah sure.!"

Then Joey walks in and spots Yugi crying on the floor "Whats up Yug?" Yugi points to the T.V. and burst out "CID BROKE THE T.V.!" Joey looked up and heard Nancy voice come over the crowd "Joey, Honey can you help please?" "Sure thing Cup Cake." and he went over to help.

Then in walks Bakura and he spots Yugi first "Hey, Yugi don't be such a bad loser, there has to be a time when you lose a game and it might as well have be today." "No it's not that CID BROKE THE T.V." Bakura looked over at the madness around the tele and he decided to hold the laughter, then he looks at Seifer who was sat watching them and laughing, he looked up at Bakura "This is better then Lee Evans!" and he just burst out laughing as did Bakura.

Shinji and Karow walked in, saw the mayhem and walked into the kitchen and had a coffee with Kyle using all the milk.

Then in walked the General Sephiroth holding a lollypop in one hand and a bottle of milk in the other, first he spots Seifer who was screaming at the T.V."PULL GOD DAMN YOU, PULL, I SAID PULL.!", Then he spots Bakura on the floor rolling about in tears of laughter and then Yugi who was still sobbing over the T.V. When Sephiroth looked at the T.V. the lolly fell into Yugis lap who picked it up and started to suck on it like a baby, his jaw dropped and the milk fell leaving a milky stein on the floor. Seph then steps back into reality "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SQUEE IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Everyone parted so seph could see Cids legs sticking out of the T.V. "Are you all idiots? Look watch this." and seph walked over to the T.V. pulled off the top and let Cid out and then he fixed it like brand new (How he did all this is beyond me?) Yugi jumped up and put it on to his favourite show, which was The Happy Tree Friends. Seph pulled the lolly from Yugis mouth and put it back in his own, then Kyle came running in to the room screaming "COFFEE,MY COFFEE GONE." Nancy looked into Kyles emptied mug "Well make yourself another one.!" "I CAN'T THERES NO MILK.!" Seph walked over to the milky mess on the floor "Oh sweet blurber!" Naomi looked puzzled "WHAT?".

Kyles still sobbing over his coffee.

Nancy, Cid and Vincent start kissing each other.

Yugi's still watching his favourite show.

Joeys chasing Kiba trying to get his cards back.

Yami goes off into the kitchen with Gene, Shinji and Karow to get beers.

Squall sits next to Seifer and gives him a big kiss.

Ryou sits next to Yugi and watches the show.

and Bakura slings Knee over his shoulder and runs around the house with Sephy and Cloud after him trying to make him put her down.

Then Nancy looks at the camera and says

THE END.

CID:Is that it?

NANCY: Yes thats it.

VINCENT: WOW, thats the shortest story you've ever written, thats a world record. CID:Yeah... Looks at Nancy Carrot Cake? NANCY:ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ. VINCENT & CID: Don't she look cute!

VINCENT: lets go to bed!

CID: what time is it?

VINCENT: Looking at watch Oh sweet Sephiroth its 5am

VINCENT, CID & NANCY: GOODNIGHT...

I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
